


Una Nueva Alicia para Jugar

by incestyaoilady



Category: Alice Mare
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incestyaoilady/pseuds/incestyaoilady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«─¡Hagamos algo divertido~! ¡Secuestremos niños!»</p>
<p>De un gato aburrido, a un conejo que ya no lo soporta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Nueva Alicia para Jugar

—Ay, conejo, conejo —canturreó Cheshire con su enorme sonrisa, paseándose alrededor del Conejo Blanco que sostenía la seriedad (o más bien, irritabilidad) en su rostro. Su cola se movía como si también ésta estuviese sonriendo—. ¡Estoy aburrido!

—Ve a molestar a alguien más —respondió cortante. El gato ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y entrecerró sus ojos.

—¡Hagamos algo divertido~! —se acercó a él por detrás, hablando cerca de su oído. El Conejo Blanco, sintiendo un escalofrío, inclinó su cabeza a un costado con incomodidad. En momentos como ese maldecía el no poder moverse de su lugar—. ¡Secuestremos niños!

—Pierdete —fue la contestación inmediata. Cheshire lo abrazó y ronroneó, al Conejo le chirriaron los dientes.

—Ay, vamos, conejito~ No seas aburrido, ¡Niños! Dulces e inocentes niños, ¿por qué debes ser tan amargado? 

Conejo Blanco tomó las muñecas de Cheshire y, con agresividad, lo obligó a soltar su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza para verlo, y en ese momento, el gato, por puro gusto, se deslizó hasta quedar frente al conejo, quien gruñó.

—¡Ya basta! Y soy amargado porque no puedo moverme de aquí y tengo que soportarte cuando te odio.

—Ay, conejito-

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

—-somos tan parecidos~ —continuó, ignorándolo— ¡Yo también te odio! Pero esto no se trata de los sentimientos de nuestra relación~ ¡Se trata de divertirnos! ¡Y qué es más divertido que quitarle cosas a niños inocentes! —se cruzó de brazos, jugando por detrás con su cola.

El Conejo Blanco apretó sus labios, miró al gato unos momentos y luego fijó su vista al frente. Lo iba a ignorar, estaba decidido.

—Puede ser un niño, o una niña~ ¡De la edad que tú quieras! Pueden ser bonitos, bonitas, o feos, ¿por qué no? —caminó a su alrededor, bajando el tono de su voz. Quería tentarlo, y confiaba en poder hacerlo.

Conejo, por su parte, frunció el ceño pero no desvió la mirada.

—¿Te imaginas cuántas cosas podemos quitarles a niños inocentes? Sus juguetes, sus amigos, ¡su familia! ¡Su alma! ¡Hacerlos cascarones! Vamos, conejito~ Te gustaba jugar a eso.

—No es cierto —masculló entre dientes.

Cheshire infló las mejillas y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Conejo~ —dijo con algo más de seriedad, fingiendo molestia con obviedad e infantilismo—. Vamos a jugaaar~ ¿No quieres traer a una nueva Alice con la cual hablar?

El aludido apretó sus labios otra vez y tragó saliva. El gato dejó a la vista sus relucientes y puntiagudos dientes.

—Vamos, sé que te gustan los niños, ¿no quieres que te traiga niños~?

Los ojos del conejo se desviaron al gato. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero Cheshire habló antes, dando un salto.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Tomaré eso como un sí~! —se dio la media vuelta— ¡No me tardo nada, conejito~! Hagámoslo más divertido —se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo aunque mantuvo la distancia— ¡Repartiré llavecitas del mundo por ahí! Si nuestro niñito encuentra todas... ¡No te corto la otra oreja! —gritó con animo y, con la rapidez característica de cualquier gato, se marchó.

Conejo Blanco llevó una mano a su oreja destrozada. La tocó con melancolía y enojo. Apretó sus dientes y frunció el ceño.

—Bastardo —gruñó.


End file.
